


抛却利刃

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21755062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 恶魔通常骄傲于自己的种族，但有时也不尽然。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	抛却利刃

但丁真的很受欢迎，维吉尔是在他们回到人界的第二天发现这一点的。  
他们返回的时候相当低调——传送门直接开到事务所内部，动静很小，除了劈裂了一点儿地板之外没造成任何破坏。这个古怪的要求是但丁提的，因为他“不想一次性被太多人登门造访”。  
维吉尔当时还嘲笑他自作多情。无论如何，但丁，和他一样，都是一位半魔：他们杂糅的血液来自两个相互厌憎的种族——恶魔或许会屈从于他的力量，但人类，维吉尔不认为人类会真心接纳深渊。  
但他忽略了一点。但丁在身为半魔之前，他还是他自己：履历辉煌的恶魔猎人，英俊，亲和，收费低，心肠软，优点数之不尽，缺点几乎没有。  
人们很难不喜欢他。而当一个人得到真心的认可的时候，就算只弄出了劈裂地板这么小的回归动静，也避免不了第二天门庭若市的盛况。  
维吉尔绷着脸看但丁接待了一整天的客人。上午主要是各色奇怪人等：但丁帮着找过猫咪的对门老太太，无意间被他救过的邻居小姑娘，街角他经常光临的披萨店的老板——邻近街区的普通人络绎不绝地来拜访他，欢迎他回来，用鸡蛋牛奶小点心塞满他的客厅。  
下午来的人更加奇形怪状五光十色。还地契的中间人，凑热闹的金发恶魔，讨债的女强人，送新武器的机械师——甚至还有一通电话，来自刚成年的小女孩。  
尼禄按响门铃的时候维吉尔的不满已经达到了顶点。这些莫名其妙的访客不仅来得自作主张，而且十个里有九个都向他投注怀疑的目光(剩下的那个敌意十足)。  
这种感觉就像是……突然瞥见了另一个世界，一个属于人类的，温柔但脆弱，警惕着外来者的世界。问题的关键倒不在于维吉尔是否能被接纳(虽然那些人的目光确实让他挺不适的)，而是他的兄弟显然已经深陷其中——他看见但丁对每个人都展露微笑，用平等的喜爱回应他们的善意，熟练地寒暄打趣。完完全全的人类作风。他们接纳他，承认他是人类中的一员，而但丁竟然荒谬地为此感到欣喜——  
要知道，不久前他还是真正的恶魔。在魔界的大部分时候他们都在缠斗、做爱，用嘶吼与咆哮代替语言，锋利的指爪锚定彼此，从天空坠落地面时鲜血像沙石般飞溅。变回人型的但丁会狼狈又杂乱地压着他接吻，暗红的血汗或不熄的熔岩砸进他领口，灼热席卷而来的瞬间那双明亮如狼的瞳孔锁住他的倒影。热风沉落山丘，冷月惶惶而行，在被人类遗忘的荒漠里他们是对方最后的猎物，扯碎陷阱又舔舐伤痕，互相沉沦如同咀嚼一场怪异的金色乱梦。  
他所熟悉的是那样的但丁，而不是现在这个……逮着年轻人薅头发的中年男子。  
“别打岔！”尼禄奋力甩开但丁的手，“回来了怎么也不说一声？”  
“哎呀。”但丁讪笑，“本来打算明天告诉你……”  
年轻人满腹狐疑地瞪了他好一会儿，最终还是郁闷地转移了话题：“……欢迎回来。姬莉叶要我给你们这个。”  
又是一袋小饼干。来自人类的廉价心意。  
“谢谢。”但丁从善如流地收下，又伸手去揉小狼狗似的年轻人的头发，“替我向她问好。”  
“知道了。”尼禄矮身躲开他，看向房间里的维吉尔——不带怀疑也没有敌意，他这个有着恶魔血脉的儿子显得非常地……忧心忡忡。“呃。父亲——不，算了。但丁，你们别打架，知道吗！”  
但丁大笑起来。“爱操心的小子。”他拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，语气毫无必要地柔和，“不会的。我和你父亲在魔界打得够多了。”  
打得够多了？

“你这样很伤尼禄的心。”但丁不赞成地指责他。  
维吉尔倚着门，在外边，被他下了逐客令关在门外的年轻人气哼哼地离开。他有一点儿微妙的后悔，但是：“访客时间已经过了，但丁。”  
“你反客为主的速度让我吃惊，维吉。”  
维吉尔不知道该怎么回话。但丁总是微笑的嘴唇抿得平直，看上去难得地不悦——显然他很看重那个孩子。  
他不知道该怎么解释这个。他对尼禄没什么意见，可当但丁作出那个不再对决的承诺时，一股突如其来的，令人毛骨悚然的危机感席卷了他。  
就好像但丁正准备用人类的一面将他拒之门外。魔界唯一的沟通方式就是战斗，也只有在永不止息的对决里维吉尔才能够畅快地表达一切——魔力嗡鸣，刀剑相接，狰狞的伤口愈合如同絮语，战斗的细节在淋漓着鲜血的原野上构筑起雉堞般连绵蜿蜒的语言：缄默、高效、多义，同时表达嫉恨与深爱。  
换句话说，他作为恶魔的时间太过漫长，早就忘了人类那些巧言令色的交流技巧。如果但丁不再想要战斗……他就几乎丧失了向对方剖白的渠道。  
“维吉尔？”他沉默得有点儿久，但丁靠过来，试探性地喊他，“维吉？你在生闷气？”  
“……你的客人太多，影响阅读。”  
“就因为这个？”  
“当然。”  
但丁早就忘了刚才的不快，现在他正在憋笑。“你知道吗。”他又凑近一点儿，得意洋洋地微笑着的眼睛里，明晃晃的挑衅闪闪发亮，“我觉得你只是在嫉妒。”  
维吉尔愣了一下。确实有点。但丁的访客，人人都擅于用非常人类的方式与他谈话，某种程度上来说他确实很羡慕——  
“……嫉妒你的兄弟比你更有魅力。”  
错得离谱，诡异的脑回路。“别太自恋，但丁。”  
“哈！恼羞成怒了？”  
“你很想打破和尼禄的约定？”  
“什么约定？”但丁竟然有一瞬间的茫然，直到他看见阎魔刀的寒芒，“哦。那只是为了让他安心而已——我们换个地方？”

夜色很好。天上悬着一道钙白的朗月，脆生生的，晚风里草木的气味透明如银。但丁摆出进攻姿态的时候，他们周围的花叶窸窸窣窣地低伏，泛着雪浪似的淡白辉光。  
比起战场，这更像是华兹华斯的诗歌，维吉尔在接下他攻击时心不在焉地想。但丁仍愿意和他对决，这很好，可他依然觉得如鲠在喉——这不是一个用于开战的地方，尽管它确实足够广阔。  
这里像是某种无人的舞池，人类喜爱的幽会场所。后撤，趋前，五月雨，他的鞋底碾着土壤，幻影剑流过钴蓝的夜空，如同群星投下长矛。这儿很美，维吉尔分神地想。他们踏前两步，踩着对方的影子交换位置，血液撞击鼓膜如同鼓点，咚咚。如果有机会……他也乐意试试人类的那套。生长的烈焰焚烧夜色，空气噼啪爆响，交锋，格挡，他对上但丁的双眸，随即感到如潮的月光卷入眼中。  
“你输了。”  
夜雾如纱的逢魔时刻里，但丁像是一汪燃烧的剪影。流血无法避免，他席卷而来——  
然后给了维吉尔一个结结实实的温暖拥抱，就在无边月色的中央。  
“但你在走神。”他的胞弟把下巴搁在他肩上，“就不算我得分了。”  
为什么他会……得到一个拥抱？维吉尔下意识地回抱住但丁，听见对方高兴地小小吁了口气。  
“我保证之后不会有那么多人了。”但丁在他怀里挪了挪，更紧地贴着他，“抱歉让你忍了一整天——如果你在为此烦心，就只是……别急着离开。”  
但丁完全会错意了。维吉尔根本没想着走，事实上，他甚至正在担心被胞弟的人类部分排斥。“我不——”  
但丁匆匆忙忙地打断他，好像说不完就会错失机会似的，“如果你决定回魔界，这次我会跟去。我——”他踌躇了一小会，艰难地吞咽紧张，“我爱你，维吉。”

维吉尔好像怔住了，但丁想。今天没有雨，但很多年前的某个夜晚也有这样明亮的月色。  
就算再给他一次重来的机会，在当时他也不会跟着维吉尔跳进魔界。但现在情况不一样了，尼禄完全有能力替他负起斯巴达家族的使命——这想法听起来自私得不近人情，但他真的……太累了。他一生中的大部分时间都在无条件地为此奔波，理应有权力索取一点小小的回报：一个抛下一切离开的许可。  
只要维吉尔愿意……去哪儿都可以。成为恶魔也可以。他不想再次失去他的兄弟，自己的半身。  
维吉尔还在发愣。  
但丁渐渐觉得有点忐忑不安，但他已经没有退路了。他向后靠，直视着维吉尔的眼睛。再说一遍。“我爱你。我一直——”

维吉尔忽然凑过去亲吻但丁，一个轻柔的，小心翼翼的吻。他心如擂鼓，血液的轰鸣振聋发聩。但丁。他愚蠢的、思路古怪的兄弟，事到如今还觉得自己是可能被抛下的那个，如此坚决地倾吐爱语与承诺，说要为他放弃自己业已拥有的世界。  
这实在是……不可救药。  
他用力地把对方箍在怀里，思绪混乱，手足无措。在追求力量的旅途里维吉尔几乎失去了一切，是但丁重新赠给他那些温暖的事物——陪伴、关怀、微笑和吻。雨月倾盆而下时维吉尔就认为自己绝无可能获得原谅，可在如今相似的月色中，他分明看见历久弥新的，鲜活得惊人的爱意熠熠生辉。  
维吉尔觉得呼吸困难。但丁给他的太多了，而他几乎给不出什么像样的回礼。那些人类尚且可以送来实体化的感谢，但身为恶魔他根本一无所有。  
或许他需要学着重新成为人类，直到他能给但丁一切他想要的。  
“我没觉得烦心，也不打算离开。”维吉尔贴着但丁的嘴唇悄声说，“你还有……什么想要的？”  
但丁眨了眨眼。云层聚拢过来遮住月光，晦暗的天色里他的眼睛烨烨如火。“什么都可以？”  
“当然。”  
“一整周的披萨和草莓圣代？”  
“你可以试着得寸进尺。”  
“听上去不是什么好习惯。”但丁重新把脑袋搁上他肩膀。  
“今天晚上的赢家是你。”  
“噢。”但丁嘟哝着。维吉尔感觉到对方的心跳正在加速。“如果一定要说。”树叶簌簌作响时他低语，声音微小得像夜雨落入土壤，“我想……拥有我的兄弟。”  
“你不能要求你已经得到的事物。”  
但丁颤了一下。“真意外……”他咕哝着轻推维吉尔，把对方拽倒在草地上。“那么。我要听他说‘我爱你’。”  
他脸上挂着的那种得意洋洋的笑意——不可思议地顺眼。  
“好的。”他抚摩着但丁的后颈，于是他们又陷入柔软的，亲吻的波浪，“你想要听多少遍？”

FIN.


End file.
